Massey Ferguson
Massey Ferguson Limited was a major agricultural equipment manufacturer. Formed by a merger between Massey-Harris and the Ferguson tractor company in the early 1950s, a series of financial difficulties in the 1980s led to the company downsizing and being broken up before what was left of the original firm disappeared in the 1990s. Today the company exists only as a brand name used by AGCO, but remains a major seller around the world. History The firm originated in 1847 in Newcastle, Ontario by Daniel Massey as the Newcastle Foundry and Machine Manufactures. The company began making some of the world's first mechanical threshers, first by assembling parts from the United States and eventually designing and building their own equipment. The firm was taken over and expanded by his eldest son Hart Almerrin Massey who renamed it the Massey Manufacturing Co. and in 1879 moved the company to Toronto where it soon became one of the city's leading employers. The massive collections of factories on King St. West became one of the best known features of the city. Massey expanded the company and began to sell its products internationally. Through extensive advertising campaigns he made it one of the most well known brands in Canada. It is reputed that the firm owed much of its success to Canadian tariffs that prevented the larger American firms from competing in Canada. A labour shortage throughout the country also helped to make the firm's mechanized equipment very attractive. In 1891, Massey merged with the A. Harris, Son & Co. Ltd. to become Massey-Harris Co. and became the largest agricultural equipment maker in the British Empire. In 1910, the company opened a factory in the United States, making it one of Canada's first multinational firms. In the 1930s, it introduced the first self-propelled combine harvester. Massey-Harris also produced one of the world's first four-wheel drive tractors. Hart Massey's sons, Charles, Chester, Walter, and Fred became closely involved in the business and eventually took over its operations. They were, however, the last generation of Masseys to run the company. Other members of the family went on to do other accomplishments: Vincent Massey became Governor General of Canada and Raymond Massey became a noted actor in American films. The Massey family used their fortune to improve the city of Toronto, and many institutions, such as the University of Toronto, Upper Canada College, Crescent School, Appleby College, Massey Hall and Metropolitan United Church, were partially financed by the Masseys. In 1953, the company merged with the Ferguson Company to become Massey-Harris-Ferguson, before finally taking on its current name in 1958. But the company soon began to decline financially. Facing increasing international competition and an agricultural sector diminishing in importance, the firm began to struggle. In 1955, Massey purchased the Australian company Sunshine. Founded in 1915 by Hugh Victor McKay, they had tie-ups with Massey Harris for several years before MF bought them outright. The Sunshine name faded into history. The Perkins Engine company was a major supplier of engines to Massey Ferguson, and they bought them out in January 1959, with Frank Perkins continuing to work for the company until 1962. Frank Perkins died in 1967 In 1959, Massey bought 100% of Landini, based in Italy. Landini has built many models for Massey over the years, especially vineyard and crawler models. Massey sold 66% to ARGO SpA in 1989, some to Iseki later on, and the final portion was sold to AGCO in 2000. ARGO and AGCO still provide models to one another. In 1966, Massey purchased 32% of the Spanish tractor and auto company Ebro, or Motor Iberica. Ebro had previously built Ford tractors under license, but now began building models for Massey, and Massey models under license. Massey sold its interest to Nissan in the 1980s. Starting in 1969, Massey Ferguson started producing a line of snowmobiles by the name Ski Whiz. The snowmobile line sold until 1977, when sales declined. In the 1970s, Massey Ferguson came under the control of Conrad Black. During the late 1970s, production was relocated to a new large facility in Brantford, Ontario. In 1978 Massey Ferguson was the first to introduce an electronic three-point hitch on a tractor.needed In 1973, Massey purchased the German company Eicher, and many Massey-licensed Eichers were built. They later sold their interest, and Dromson now owns the company. They now build specialized tractors for vineyards and such. In 1981, Black arranged a government bail-out for the collapsing company and sold it to a group of investors who reorganized it as Varity Corporation. In the mid 1980s, Varity spun off several money-losing divisions into an entity called Massey Combines. Massey Combines became insolvent soon after, and its assets were re-acquired by Massey Ferguson. In 1992, a management buyout of MF industrial created the company Fermec which finally ceased trading in 2001 when it was swallowed up by Terex. This encompassed all construction equipment from Massey. (It was purchased by J.I.Case in 1997.) ? This looks wrong as Case merged with IH and became CNH following take over of Ford-New Holland Despite some of the companies' hardships, Massey Ferguson was selling 25% more tractors than its nearest competitors at this time. In 1994, the farm equipment divisions of Varity were sold to the American AGCO Corporation who continue to use Massey-Ferguson as a product line. In August 1996, Varity merged with Lucas Automotive to become LucasVarity. After a series of mergers and take-overs, the remains of LucasVarity were taken over by the US company TRW. Since 1962, Massey Ferguson has been the world's leading tractor brand, this may be due to the fact that Massey began to sell globaly earlier than the rest of its competitors. Currently, there are more Massey tractors than any other, worldwide. Models Massey Ferguson (under control of AGCO Corporation) have continued to developed a wide range of agricultural vehicles and have a large share in the market across the world especially in Europe. The first truly wholesale tractor was the Massey Ferguson TVO which was quickly replaced by the Diesel 20. Proceeding the Diesel 20 came the Massey Ferguson 35 (a Ferguson design) and later MF 35X. These tractors were massively popular and sold well across the UK and Ireland in particular. They then went on to develop a range of tractors, but the next huge seller was the MF135, widely popular because of its reliability and power compared with other tractors at the time. The range was then expanded to create the MF 100 series. These included the MF 145, 148, 150, 165, 168, 175, 178, 185 and 188. Later came the (MF 500 series) MF 550, 565, 575, 590, 595. From the early 80s came the MF 200 series tractor, which included the MF 240, 245, 250, 255, 260, 265, 270, 275, 278, 280, 285, 290, 299. In the mid '80s the short-lived MF 600 series was released. This included the 690, 690T, 695, 698 and 699. The reason for poor sale was due to poor looks and cab awkwardness compared to its predecessors. In the late '80s, one of the greatest selling tractors of all time was released- the 300 series Massey Ferguson. Excellent power, simplicity of cab, high range of gears and components made the MF 300 series a roaring success especially in Europe. The range included the MF 362,375,390, 390T, 393, 394, 395, 398, and the most powerful and popular Massey Ferguson 399. Ranging from 72HP to 104HP, It was reputed that "there was nothing this tractor could not do for a farmer of that time and still to this day". In the mid '90s the 6100 and 8100 series were released, including the 6150, 6180 and 8130. Today Currently it is the most highly sought after farmer's tractor in the world leading it to be very expensive in comparison to other tractors of the same specifications. Tractors that came after the 300 series included the MF 4200 series, the MF 4300 series and presently the MF 5400 series. MF produced many tractors in between that were aimed at a more niche market including "Datatronic" and "Dynashift/Powershift" machines. These included the 3600 (early 90s), 3000 (early to mid 90s), 3100 (mid 90s), 6100 (late 90s), 6200 (late 90s/early 2000s), 8200 (late 90s/early 2000s), 6400(present), 7400(present) and 8400(present). AGCO/Massey Ferguson factories build tractors for Challenger, Iseki and AGCO. Agricultural Equipment - Discontinued Production Tractors from post Massey-Harris merger period 1957 till 1990s AGCO take over Tractors 2009]] * MF 35 was Ferguson FE35 pre merger * MF 100 series 1964 ** MF 130 ** MF 135 ** MF 148 ** MF 152 ** MF 165 ** MF 175 ** MF 178 ** MF 185 * MF 1000 series ** MF 1100 USA built ** MF 1114 Italian built ** MF 1130 USA built ** MF 1134 ** MF 1155 * MF 200 series late 1970s replace 100 series ** MF 290 * MF 300 series mid 1980s ** MF 362 ** MF 375 ** MF 390 ** MF 390T ** MF 393 ** MF 394 ** MF 395 ** MF 398 ** MF 399 * MF 400 series ** MF 465 made in Holland * MF 500 series 1970s modern flat floor cab, 4 wd introduced in 1978 ** MF 550 ** MF 565 ** MF 590 ** MF 575 4 wd ** MF 590 4 wd ** MF 595 4 wd * MF 600 series launched in the 1980s ** MF 675 ** MF 690 ** MF 698T ** MF 699 * MF 1000 series American tractors ** MF 1100 ** MF 1150 USA built V8 * MF 1200 series Articulated tractors ** MF 1200 UK Built ** MF 1250 UK Built ** MF 1500 USA Built ** MF 1505 USA Built * MF 3000 series mid 1980s-90s ** MF 3050 68 hp 1986-88 (replaced 675) ** MF 3060 77 hp 1986-88 (replaced 690) ** MF 3065 85 hp 1988-95 (replaced ? ) ** MF 3070 90 hp 1986-88 (replaced 698T) ** MF 3075 95 hp 1993-95 (replaced 3070) ** MF 3080 97 hp 1986-88 (replaced 699) ** MF 3085 100 hp 1991-95 (replaced 3080) ** MF 3090 107 hp 1986-90 ** MF 3095 107 hp 1990-91 (replaced 3090) ** MF 3115 115 hp 1990-93 (replaced 3610) ** MF 3120 120 hp 1993-95 (replaced 3115) ** MF 3125 125 hp 1990-95 * MF 3600 series introduced in 1990 ** MF 3610 115 hp ** MF 3670 170 hp * MF 6100 series * MF 8100 series introduced 1995 * MF 9000 series mid 1990s Articulated Models 2009, stood next to a Perkins engined Nuffield]] * MF 1200 88 hp 6-cylinder Perkins A6.354 - 1975 * MF 1250 96 hp 6-cylinder Perkins A6.354.4 - 1980 * MF 1500 150 hp V8 Caterpillar 3150 - 1972 * MF 1505 172 hp V8 Caterpillar 3208 - 1975 * MF 1800 180 hp V8 Caterpillar 3160 - 1972 * MF 1805 192 hp V8 Caterpillar 3208 - 1975 * MF 4840 260 hp V8 Cummins VT903 - 1979 * MF 4880 307 hp V8 Cummins VT903 - 1979 Specials 4-wd conversions and Foreign market machines * MF 122 french built ** MF 122 vineyard * MF 125 Japan (Built by Mitsubishi under liecence for Japanese market) * MF 130 Vineyard * MF 132 Narrow + Four wheel drive - Germany 1975 * MF 133 france 1975 * MF 134V Italy 1986 * MF 135 specials - Vineyard, Orchard, Narrow, Supper (variouse engines) france, spain, USA, UK * MF 139 2+4 wd Germany 1980 * MF 140 Narrow, Vineyard etc france * MF 142 2+4 wd germany * MF 145 Narrow & V France 1965 * MF 147 Compact spain * MF 148 france * MF 150 * MF 152 * MF 154 * MF 158 * MF 160 spain * MF 164 Italy * MF 165 Hi-Hi UK built High clearance version * MF 165 Industrial UK * MF 168 france * MF 174 Italian * MF 175 USA, UK, variaions * MF 178 France, UK * MF 180 America * MF 184 Italy * MF 185 Mexico, UK, France * MF 188 UK, France * MF 194 Italy -1980 MF Crawlers * MF Crawler Tractors ** MF 101C ** MF 124C ** MF 134C ** MF 144C ** MF 154C ** MF 164C ** MF 174C ** MF 184C ** MF 1114C ** MF 1124C Combines see Combines harvesters article MF section Harvesting Machinery * MF 30 Drill * MF 32 Mower 1970s * MF 60 Mower * MF 70 Mower Miscellaneous Lines * MF 10 spinner broadcaster * MF 17 Slurry Tanker 1976 * MF 100 Slurry Tanker 1980 * MF 19 Manure spreader * MF 20 trailer * MF 21 trailer * MF 22 * MF 22 Hi-tip Trailer * MF 23 * MF 24 * MF 25 * MF 26 trailer * MF 200 Low Loader 1980 * MF 200 Trailer * MF 28 Tandem disc Harrow 1976 * MF 29 Grain & fertiliser Drill * MF 30 Seed drill 1976 * MF 130 Direct Drill 1980 * MF 34 Multi-purpose drill * MF 35 Loader 1970 * MF 36 Loader 1970 * MF 40 Loader 1976 * MF 80 Loader 1980 * MF 23 Cultivator 1980 * MF 24 Chisel Plough * MF 25 Chisel Plough 1976 * MF 24 Sub soiler 1980 * MF 25 sub soiler 1980 * MF 702 Transporter * MF 721 Multi purpose blade * MF 765 Disc plough * MF 728 Ridger 1970s * MF 738 Tiller 1970s * MF 765 Disc harrow 1970s Construction / Industrial Range Agricultural Equipment - Current Production in 2009]] Tractors * MF 1500 series - utility / groundcare ** MF 1547 * MF 2400 series - Utility ** MF 2400 series - Compact * MF 3000 series ** MF 3085 * MF 3400 series ** MF 3400c series * MF 3600 series ** MF 3645 * MF 5300 series * MF 5400 series ** MF 5455 ** MF 5475 * MF 6400 series ** MF 6400 Panoramic Cab ** MF 6470 * MF 7400 series ** MF 7400 Panoramic Cab ** MF 7480 VT * MF 8400 series Combine Harvesters * MF ACTIVA series combines * MF BETA series combines * MF CEREA series combines * MF 3640 series combines * MF 5650 series combines * MF 8780 series (Rotary) Combine Headers in 2009]] * MF 1000 series headers * MF 1200 series headers Square Balers * MF 1800 series baler (Small) ** MF 1839 * MF 2100 series baler (Large) Round Balers * MF 163F series * MF 169V series * MF 2600 Hesston series * MF 2700 Hesston series Self Propelled Windrowers * MF 9000 Hesston Series Planters * MF 555 series Loaders * MF 900 series loader ** MF 945 * MF 8900 series loader AgTV * MF 400 series * MF 650 series Grounds Care Petrol Ride-On Mowers * MF 2107 - MF 3320HE series Professional Mowers * MF 2927D series Licensees Massey Ferguson is the most widely sold brand of agricultural machinery in the world. The brand and designs are or were licensed to a variety of companies around the world including: * Ebro - Spanish company purchased and later sold by MF. * Eicher - German company purchased and later sold by MF. * Farmwell - assembled by Samarakoon Tractor Industries Private Limited in Sri Lanka * GIAD - assembled by Giad Automotive Industry Co in Sudan. * IMT - Industriya Masina I.Traktoru in Yugoslavia. * ITMCo - Iran Tractor Mfg Co in Iran. Own/sell under VenIran, TajIran, MFT and Eder Derdison names. * Landini - Italian company purchased and later sold by MF. * Millat - Millat Tractors in Pakistan. * Sutcliff - license built * TAFE - assemble and license designs, in India. * TajIran - joint venture between Iran Tractor and Homa Company in Tajikistan. Assembles tractors. * Ursus - former licensee in Poland. * Uzel - Uzel Tractor Plant in Turkey * VenIran - joint venture between Iran Tractor and Corporation Venezuala de Guayana in Venezuela. Assembles tractors under license. * Zadrugar - of Yugoslavia. Built the MF 35 under license. See also *List of Engine Manufacturers *Agricultural Machinery *Combine Harvester *Massey-Harris *AGCO References * Yesterday's Tractors - A Brief History of Tractors in Australia * http://www.landini.it * Ford Iberica - Ebro * TEREX Construction * The Massey Legacy pt 1 & 2 by J.Farnworth External links * Massey Ferguson official web site Category:Massey-Ferguson Category:Companies of Canada Category:Companies of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Agricultural machinery manufacturers Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:MF Category:Massey-Harris Category:AGCO